


the boy with stars in his pockets

by luvsohn



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsohn/pseuds/luvsohn
Summary: perhaps, sunwoo thinks, magic does exist after all.





	the boy with stars in his pockets

stargaze  
/ˈstɑːɡeɪz/  
verb  
gerund or present participle: stargazing

observe the stars.

 

_1341, 1342, 1343, 1344, 1345, 1346…_

Hand outstretched, Sunwoo reaches toward the lucid lights that litter the sky, hoping to catch even a fraction of the magic that seems to radiate from them. As a child, he pictured himself as an Astronaut-Pirate, who would sail through space, catching stars and planets as he went. He’d have bottles of light littered around his home, his ship, each one holding centuries of stories for Sunwoo to understand.

He gave up on that dream when he was ten and he learned that being an astronaut was nothing like what he imagined. There was no bottling magic, just living without gravity and doing maths. Sunwoo wasn’t particularly a fan of maths. So, just like that, he gave up and moved on.

Or so he says. But sometimes, on nights like this, when there are thousands of stars in the sky, he can’t help but think back and wonder. There’s something romantic and painful about the stars now. Something so ethereal and intangible that feels so much closer than it is, actually being something that is at its end. 

He still makes wishes when he sees stars flying by, no matter what they might really be. He refuses to deprive himself of such a simple joy, of hope. He refuses to let reality beat him down until he believes in nothing, until the world forces him to accept their understanding of it. The truth is that Sunwoo still believes in magic, just to a lesser degree now.

There’s a shuffling beside him and he turns his head, glancing to the boy currently rolling onto his side, facing Sunwoo. It causes him to smile and glance back to the sky above him. His hand drops to his stomach, fingers idly tapping a beat against the fabric of his black t-shirt. 

“How many are there?” Younghoon speaks softly, presumably not wanting to interrupt, or make Sunwoo lose count. He appreciates that, appreciates how Younghoon doesn’t think he’s a fool for counting the stars. Not even when he first admitted his private hobby. 

Younghoon had just nodded and looked to the sky above them, despite it being daytime and thought for a while, before finally smiling back at Sunwoo. _Tell me how many there are next time?_ He asked, eyes twinkling like the stars themselves. _Come with me and count them too._ Sunwoo replied, unable to catch the way he was almost begging Younghoon to accompany him, the way his voice was tinted with hope and nerves. _I’d lose count._ Younghoon reached out, taking Sunwoos hand in his own. Sunwoo dropped his head, hiding his hurt. He’d never offered anyone a glimpse into his haven before, so to be turned down… _Plus, I’d much rather watch you count instead._ Younghoon places two fingers under Sunwoos chin and tilts his head up to him, forces Sunwoo to look into his eyes and see the sincerity behind his words, hopes he understands that he wants to be there just as much as Sunwoo wants him there.

Years have passed since then and yet Younghoon still wants to be here. He still accompanies Sunwoo, even when it’s too cold to lie down on the grassy hill and stare up at the sky. He knows Sunwoo craves the company now, enjoys the amiable silence that settles between them. 

Sunwoo reaches his hand out in lieu of a response to the question he still doesn’t have an answer to and takes Younghoons hand, bringing it to rest on Sunwoos chest. Younghoon takes the hint and shuffles closer to the boy, throwing his other arm across his torso. Sunwoo closes his eyes and just lets himself live in the moment, allows himself to squeeze Younghoons hand in his own.

Younghoon brushes his lips gently against Sunwoos cheek, always trying to be closer. Sunwoo understands. There’s an ache — a gnawing in his chest that yearns to melt entirely into Younghoon, to hide himself within the other and be with him always. He feels it now — it’s always worse when Younghoon is so close, when all he can smell, all he can feel, all he knows is Younghoon. That’s when he feels his chest ripping itself to pieces, aching to create room for the inevitable moment when they both crash against each other like waves and become sea foam.

It doesn’t hurt. He calls it an ache, but it’s more like a void, like there was a hole within his chest and it only made itself known once he met Younghoon, like it finally realised that the reason it existed within Sunwoo was to bring him to this point, was to make sure he knew that Younghoon was his soulmate.

He shifts and Younghoon lifts his arms, lets Sunwoo rest his head on his chest before he drops his arms into place; one gently playing with his hair, the other resting against Sunwoos arm that’s now draped across his torso. It’s getting colder now, but Younghoon is warm. Brushes his fingertips up and down Sunwoos arm, love pouring from him and warming Sunwoo up entirely. 

Sunwoo turns his head, face now pressing against Younghoons chest. He could fall asleep like this, he thinks. No matter how cold it is around them, no matter that they are lying atop a hill in the open. He feels safe and warm and he trusts the stars to watch over them. Plus, he knows Younghoon will wake him up in an hour or so. He always does.

As Sunwoo closes his eyes, Younghoon begins to mumble faintly to himself. It takes Sunwoo a moment to comprehend what he's saying, but once he does, warmth floods through him. 

Perhaps magic does exist, just not in the way he once thought. It's not entirely contained in the stars, hidden within intangible explosions light years away. Maybe it's stored within the present, when it's past midnight and his boyfriend is staying with him, keeping him warm and safe. Magic is when his boyfriend carries on his impossible and pointless task, just because.

Magic is the fact that he gets to love Younghoon, but, more importantly, it's the fact that he loves him back.

_1347, 1348, 1349, 1350, 1351, 1352..._

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another bbangsun! find me on twitter @sunhoons for more bbangsun shenanigans!


End file.
